


Words Said, But Left Unsaid

by StrongGerm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse Aziraphale, Post-Apocalypse Crowley, ineffable husbands, ineffably in love, they share one brain cell, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongGerm/pseuds/StrongGerm
Summary: What Aziraphale and Crowley say VS what they really mean.(Sorry if it isn't high quality, it's just a short poem written to pass time in class!!!)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Words Said, But Left Unsaid

My dear fellow

You're going too fast

but it's okay

I'll always stay

My best friend

You're so stupid

but it's okay

I'll wait, until the end

(Does he love me...?)

(But...we're asexual?)

(It's so unusual)

(But he'll stay, I know)

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before, it isn't exactly high quality... so PLEASE tell me what you think!! Constructive criticism more than welcome!!
> 
> P.S. I do have a long fanfic on its way, but since I have public exams in the way it'll be next May before I can post it. In the meantime hope you guys enjoyed the poem!!


End file.
